


You Stink Compilation

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Children, Comedy, Disapproving Kids, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Parody, disapproval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: As much as I hate the part that comes after this SpongeBob scene, I find it kind of... useful.Please don't take this seriously. This is all humor and parodies.





	You Stink Compilation

(That one scene from the SpongeBob episode Krabby Land is shown, where the kids are saying the following in unison, except the words “Teen Titans Go” are placed over SpongeBob and the word “Haters” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Valve Corporation” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Everyone waiting for Half Life 3” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “GTA V” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “GTA IV fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “GTA IV” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “GTA V fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Pre-2010 MLP” are placed over SpongeBob and the word “Bronies” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Equestria Girls” are placed over SpongeBob and the word “Bronies” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Person who likes Pepsi” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Coca-Cola drinkers” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Person who likes Coca-Cola” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Pepsi drinkers” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words "Cool software that requires purchase” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Cheap people” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Nick Jr.” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Everybody over 6 years of age” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Every adult show ever made” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Common Sense Media” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “The original Sims” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Sims 2, 3 and 4 players” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Xbox One” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “PS4 fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Donald Trump” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “The entire American population” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Japanese media” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “People who can't understand Japanese” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “New SpongeBob” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans of old SpongeBob” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Mac user” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “PC users” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “PC user” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Mac users” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the word “Brawl” is placed over SpongeBob and the words “Melee fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the word “Melee” is placed over SpongeBob and the words “Brawl fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “VHS user” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “DVD users” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “A network” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans that had their favorite shows on the network removed” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Pokemon movies without Pikachu films” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans of Pikachu films” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Pokemon Sun and Moon” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Pokemon X and Y fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Team Rocket fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the word “Rareware” is placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans of the older Rareware games” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the word “THQ” is placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans reacting to THQ's shutdown” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Your favorite game” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “People who hate your favorite game” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Your favorite show” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “People who hate your favorite show” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the word “Niantic” is placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans who are mad that Nintendo didn't make Pokemon Go” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the word “Disney” is placed over SpongeBob and the words “Anybody who actually hates Disney” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Everybody who grew up with the older generations” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Larva cartoon” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Everyone with common sense” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “CGI-Animated cartoon/movie” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “2D animation fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Wii U” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Nintendo when the Switch was announced” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Sonic 06” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Sonic fans” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Sonic Boom: The Rise of Lyric” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Sonic fans (again)” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Kirby games” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans complaining about how they're too easy” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “CDI Zelda games” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Everyone who played them” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Hotel Mario” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Everyone before YouTube was created” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words "Fairly OddParents after they added Chloe" are placed over SpongeBob and the words "Almost every fan" are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

(The scene is shown again, except the words "My Tootie and Tootie's Playhouse spinoffs" are placed over SpongeBob and the words "At least some fans of Fairly OddParents, if I'm unlucky" are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

(Static.)

BONUS:

(The scene is shown again, except the words “Critic who criticized a really good game” are placed over SpongeBob and the words “Fans of the game” are placed over the kids.)

Kids: You stink!

SpongeBob: (starts to review every "bad" part of the game)

(The kids start jeering.)

(Static.)


End file.
